Quest For The Throne
by Lugrak
Summary: Fateful meeting with three mysterious woman changes Steven's life forever, and sets him on a journey he never dreamt or desired. Medieval AU. Older Connie, older Steven, non Gem Gems. And that's it for now.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note.

First of all.

Oh my god. Thank you so much for the kind review on the last one. But I would have to revise the style before writing continuation of it. Like you said the way I wrote it was really confusing sometimes and while fun as one shot any continuation would have to be better thought out.

Now onto the new.

This is something I thought up this week. It is medieval AU with older Connie, older Steven, not Gem Gems and bunch of other stuff exists solely in my imagination right now.

I am leaving this In-Progress right now as I really like the idea and plan to write at least the conclusion of this meeting:D

Anyway hope you like it.

Thanks.

* * *

The day was hot.

Sun hung high in the sky scorching every surface it could find with its relentless rays. Ground was parched and crops were slowly beginning to wilt showing the effects of recent unexpected drought.

Few people would be willing to leave homes in such weather, but this being a rather smallish city located in mostly rural area meant its inhabitants did not have luxury of taking a break.

Not even the blacksmith.

Stifling warmth that tormented every brave soul wandering outside was nothing in comparison to the searing hotness of the smithy. And, yet even though most would deem the person working there mad, the steady sounds of work could have been heard since the break of dawn.

It seemed that no matter the circumstances the work of the blacksmith never ceased. And, that would have been true even without the monsters roaming the lands.

And that was only a drop in the bucket of problems their nation had, but one wouldn't be able to tell that judging by the people that inhabited this town.

They were strong, hardworking and honest like most folks working the land, but full of kindness and cheerful smile for each other, despite their own, often less than happy, circumstances. One such a brave, joyous fellow was heading towards aforementioned smithy right now. And, behind him in tow, gathering curious gazes, were three definitely foreign woman.

As different as they were from their surroundings they were equally different from each other. Even in height they bore no resemblance whatsoever, while tallest reached probably almost seven feet her companions were roughly foot and two smaller.

But, detailed descriptions will come in good time.

And we'll start with the man who led them, he was quite big fellow for example. While in height he was only five foot five, he more than justified use of those words with his overall look. And, it was not because of his bit overgrown stomach that he sported, but rather his overall „bigness". Big hands, with big fingers, big thighs and big arms, big head with big eyes, big hair and big feet, he was a bear all right. Yet, again he was a man of the land not a merchant and, while admittedly not in his best physical shape, still the strength was clearly there.

\- "Steven, are you sure this "Connie" will be able to help us?"

And his name was Steven apparently.

Voice that spoke those words belonged to the middle one and was, while dignified, filled with incredulity as its owner examined the building they were standing before.

\- "Well, I'm not sure she'll be able to 'help' help you. But she's very smart and kind and she's my best friend, so I'm sure she'll figure something out."

He flashed huge smile at the, now even more doubtful, woman before opening heavy wooden door and vanishing inside.

The trio exchanged uncertain looks before following suit.

* * *

The interior of the forge was dim.

Not only immense heat attacked the visitors of the smith, but any poor soul who wandered inside had to shield their eyes from sudden absence of light.

Considering, however, that the only source of it was the half draped window on the left side of doors, well it wasn't that bad actually.

Building they entered was solid stone with high wooden roof, uncommon combination in these parts, but usual safety measure for forges. The actual room was quite cluttered and even though neither Steven nor his companions bat an eye at this, apparently used to this kind of interior decorations, it is still worth mentioning.

Right next to the window stood anvil, two grinding stones, barrel and toolbox filled with various tools. But even the wall it resided in was utilized as well. Simple coat hanger placed on its left side was, however, empty at the moment.

Inspecting further in clockwise fashion one would see massive wooden table sprawling on the whole southern wall. That is the one opposite door.

It was made of solid oaken wood and radiated of sturdiness, but thanks to its considerable height and small width it managed to achieve appearance of sleekness.

It sported the same condition as every other space in the room. Filled with chisels, hammers, bending forks and other equipment of all sorts it could baffle how the owner was able to find anything. Though admittedly, this one was more visibly organized, with most of them neatly fitting into the wooden form that ran through whole length of the table, near the wall.

This does not mean that wall and ground were spared however.

Going from the left the floor layer was occupied by two racks filled to brim with tongs of various kinds and manner, followed by another anvil, strong looking woman and a slack tub near the opposite wall. Now going back the same way but considerably higher we would see even more tongs, brown hair cascading down in a long ponytail, horseshoes by the dozen and chains of various lengths and sizes.

And that is if we won't peek underneath the table.

But of course we glossed over the most important part. The one thing that no smithy could go without: that it is the forge of course.

It was located in the far corner of the room on the right side of the door. But anyone standing in that place would have to notice the impressive bellow first that, propped by two wooden columns, reached the waist height.

At least Steven waist.

His companions would certainly use different similes.

But let's focus our attention on the forge.

Bulky thing, a human height rectangle of stone extended even further up, steadily narrowing in the course of its ascend until its chimney pierced the wooden roof of the building.

Its interior was blazing hot.

Literally. Bright red of burning coal was drawing the eyes, hypnotizing with its vivid interpretation of rapid oxidation. And, even though from Steven's vantage point it was no more than flicker of light on the wall, making him unable to witness the true beauty of it, the tall woman prodding it currently with a poker was.

She did not seem to notice however.

Whether she was simply ignorant to such mesmerizing display, or years of training already burned this image into her mind, replacing splendor with routine we may never know. What we will witness however, is the following exchange.

\- "Hi Connie. Are you busy?"

The woman stopped what she was doing and eyed the man that spoke. Something in his eyes told her that something is amiss however, as instead of greeting him she slapped her hand on her face and sighed.

\- "Steven… What is it this time? Do you need another cast for troll?"

Her voice was more lighthearted than her demeanor would attest to. It could even be called playful if annoyed and cranky. It all changed, however, as the Steven's companions finally entered through the door.

Shock on the girl's face quickly morphed into anger and her brown eyes shrank as she eyed the unexpected guests. And, all her muscles tensed and I think we need to properly describe her.

So, let us focus on Connie.

Towering more than half a foot above Steven, she was tall girl. And "girl" was definitely not a word one would want to be caught saying in her presence. With broad shoulders and beefy arms and steel-hard muscles that would put to shame many a knight she was full-fledged woman, and she wanted to be treated as such.

Right now most of her impressive physique was hidden however, as her apparel consisted of long-sleeved woolen shirt and heavy leather blacksmith apron, along with brown, also woolen, pants and simple ankle-high shoes.

And red-hot poker in her hand.

Her face was young, but experienced with fading scar showing on the dark brown skin of her cheek. Wide, friendly smile was currently replaced by scowl and her two thick eyebrows were twisted in anger. Her rather large nose was there, doing whatever noses do in such situations, besides simply residing between the loveliest pair of chestnut eyes one would ever see.

Overall her happy face beaming with a warm smile had a friendly, but stern air about it.

But she was not smiling.

\- "Who are you! Get out of here before I call guards!"

\- "Good luck with that. This shit-hole doesn't even have guards."

The rude comment came from the smallest of woman. Intended humor did little to defuse the situation however. She may have possessed the shortest of bodies in the room, but the amount of weaponry that she lugged around would easily arm them all. And, with already nervous atmosphere settling in the room, it came out more as a threat.

But before anyone could do anything they regretted Steven stepped between them. Not that there was a lot of stepping to be done.

\- "Wait!"

This brought Connie's attention to the pudgy man.

\- "Steven! Who are they? Why did you bring them here? Are they coercing you?"

\- "No! I found them in the woods and they needed help. But it was nothing I could do alone so I came to you."

This seemed to anger the woman even more. But at least with her attention concentrated on her friend it transformed slowly into mere annoyance. And, with this change of attitude so was changing the air.

\- "Of course you wanted to help them! You're you! But just look at them, they could be bandits or worse!"

\- "Oh, Connie it's alright. They can't hurt me in the forest. You know that."

\- "You're not in the forest anymore Steven!"

As this exchange was going on and the woman chided her friend for his usual recklessness the middle one, height wise, observer asked in half whisper:

\- "Do you think they remember we're here?"

Raising her chalk-white face so as to see the taller woman she directed her question at her.

\- "And what did she mean or worse?"

All this resulted in, however, was nonchalant shrug which waved the raven-black shoulder-length hair she had. As for verbal acknowledgement a noncommittal grunt was all that she gave.

The spat seemed to be nearing its natural end, however, and the threat of attention once again drifting to the quests, loomed above.

\- "Steven they are definitely not harmless. I mean look at them: smallest one is a walking armory, the middle one has a damn full plate and the last one is definitely a fighter, and is that…"

But then she seemed to notice something and her words faltered and another shock washed over her features. Suddenly her powerful hands started to tremble and her voice became weak.

\- "Steven, what have you done?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note.

Welp. I failed at my self-imposed deadline of something a week last ... week, but oh well, life.

Anyway.

There goes the second chapter. Some more introductions and beginnings of some actual action.

Anyway I hope you like it and thank you for following.

Thanks.

* * *

\- "Steven, what have you done?"

Dread.

That would be the word to describe Connie's voice. But as her hand trembled and pupils dilated she did not lose her reason. She was smart woman as per Steven's words, and even more than that she was the woman of action.

And so after the shock once again wore off she steeled her gaze and gripped the handle of the cooling fire poker tighter and weaving through the stuff cluttering her workplace she placed herself between her friend and the trio.

And she did all this while ignoring the astoundedgaze of Steven.

And I will stop teasing now.

Everyone in the room knew the reason for this sudden outburst. Even Steven, who would not realize he does until much later. But the reason was simple.

Connie recognized the woman.

She may not have seen the tall, warrior type, with cestus on her hands and studded leather armor as her clothes, woman herself but there was one characteristic that left no room for speculation. And as Connie's gaze fell on her face, and her eyes met with crimson red blindfold she knew who was standing before her.

Or at least had a vague idea based on exaggerated rumors.

Blind Fury. That was the nickname she heard in bar once, of course after the patron looked both ways for guards as if they cared for fake, drunken stories of gossiping man. Still, those employed by the state to keep order preferred to call the woman a Criminal Leader.

More impartial of fellows would simply say she is the Rebel Lieutenant. Why would she be lieutenant they hardly ever divulged on and, if did ever did, their proofs consisted of questionable rumors and hearsay. Still that was more than Connie needed to know to decide that meeting her would be a bad news.

And meet her she did.

Along with her two friends, whose alleged names followed the flood of rumors that this simple blindfold helped resurface. The small one was called Master Thief or Tiny Seductress depending on the teller's state of inebriation. In some of these stories she was a vile assassin who would steal into the noble house to murder the owner, steal his wife or just appropriate bunch of jewels. Sometimes all three if enough cups were drained and listeners was patient enough.

Her exact appearance was never known before however. Quite a testament to her skill if one thought about it.

Middle one was the strangest sight however.

And the most curious stories surrounded her too.

Almost as tall as Connie her physique was an absolute contrast. Where the toned muscles bulged with every shift of the body, there was litheness and grace in the thin, stringy form. She was tall and slim, almost fragile.

It is no wonder that blacksmith did not believe the stories that doubled her weight with full plate armor and long sword at her waist. And yet that was exactly how she was depicted and also exactly how she stood before her.

Just with a cape.

Cape was new addition, one rarely mentioned before. Connie guessed even half-drunk dim wits would not believe the super powerful, immortal knight with bright pink cape. Even as they would spew gibberish about her failed attempts to court death, only to magically heal the otherwise grievous wounds, none would have the courage to speak of what they knew was true.

Like her short, pink hair for example.

It was certainly daring look as its unnatural and daring color she sported, coupled with its "unladylike" length, was a perfect fodder for acidic gossip. Still she wore it with pride and cared little for pettiness of others.

And her name was Pearl.

Of course the patrons of Shady Shin had their own names, just like guards and scholars, but those were the ones earned by reputation. And, her reputation was way overblown.

But why would her real name be known and not any of her friends the answer laid in her full title.

Pearl Ardent of Delmarva mage in service of the crown, operating under the jurisdiction of first archmage of the Council of Four: Pink Diamond.

Pink Diamond is a title of course.

So as we now know a little more of the dramatic personas filling our still tiny universe let us get back to action.

\- "Steven get behind me! They're rebels!"

\- "But Connie..."

\- "Steven, now!"

Tension filled the room once again. Steven pushed by Connie's strong hand took a step back not quite understanding what's happening. The trio on the other hand was prepared for this turn of action.

\- "Great. Can't say I did not expect that."

Once again the sarcastic comment originated from the thief. This time, however, her words were punctuated by a knife suddenly materializing in her hand. The other two also seemed preparing for combat. Blind woman closed her fists and took a stance while Pearl put the hand on a handle of her sword. She was the only one that still seemed willing to talk.

\- "Amethyst! Wait, Connie let me explain! Yes, we are Rebels. But, despite of whatever you heard of us, we don't seek fight, we are not the bad guys here. We are the good guys in fact. You have my word as a knight."

This made Connie give a derisive snort as she considered the words.

\- "Words of traitors means nothing to me witch. If you really don't want bloodshed then get out of my home. Now."

This did not seem to sit well with the trio. As Pearl seemed to consider her words, finally Steven got the chance to speak.

\- "Connie! They're not enemies! You know them, you know why they fight! We have to help them!"

She did not turn to see him or his pleading eyes. With sight trained on her opponents she scanned them for any signs of aggression. This does not mean she did not hear him.

\- "No! Steven, I don't care if they want to fight for the crown. I am not letting them drag us into this mess!"

This elicited the chuckle from Amethyst.

\- "Well that's too bad lady. He's already knee deep."

\- "Amethyst!"

\- "What?"

Connie steeled her gaze in silent demand for answer. Pearl dropped her stance and sighed deeply preparing herself for the explanation.

\- "Very well, you deserve to know. Steven is no ordinary..."

Few things happened rapidly in this moment.

First of all the blind woman was suddenly much, much closer than expected. Having such imposing posture one would not suspect her of such stealth, yet there she was. Slithering unnoticed closer inch by inch, during their conversation, only to now to launch herself at the smith.

She did not go for the punch however.

Grabbing her by the shoulders she spun the surprised Connie and threw her into the Pearl. It was tribute to her tremendous strength, as they both were sent flying backwards with smaller knight cushioning the smith's fall.

Then there was a blinding flash of light.

And the vacuum in the space recently emptied by Connie was filled with new ... creature.

The newcomer was bizarre sight to say the least. A flying skull of size way too big to belong to any animal floated in air with three strands of red hair coming out of it. Its eyes consisted of two giant emeralds, and the bone that made up its body was sickly green.

Whether this was a sick necromantic joke or demon from other plane or maybe a mage's pet. One would have a hard time to guess. The creature simply defied any means of categorization.

And it was hostile too.

The tendrils of hair shoot out immediately for the nearest living things they could attach themselves to. With another shot of light the ones subjected fell to the ground and with yet another, the creature was gone.

THUD.

That was the Steven, Amethyst and the yet unknown tall woman.

UGH.

That was Pearl.

Connie stood on her feet as fast as she could, another shock pumping the adrenaline into her veins. She surveyed the scene before her.

\- "What was that! Steven, are you okay?"

She ran to her friend checking his body for any signs of life. His breath was there, so was his pulse and this calmed her somewhat, but she still fret as he was not responding to anything else.

\- "His physical body is alive. His mind and soul are gone however."

Came a pained whisper from the crash zone where they landed. Turning her head it was when Connie remembered she lost her fire poker.

Or more accurately she speared the knight's eye with it.

Tool that not long ago she threatened the woman with was now sticking out her head, buried good few inches in. Streams of blood flowed across her face and under her armor and every breath she took shook the iron thing a little. The other eye looked at her curiously taking in her every movement.

\- "I will explain everything. Just, let me get this thing out first."

With that her hands found the rod and with one decisive pull she wrenched it out.

Along with her eye, nerves and some of the brain. And screech of pain.

CLANG

The poker fell to the ground freed from the Pearl's grip as her body once again went limp.

Connie was tough. But some things were just too much.

A violent retch sounded through the room as she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the floor.

Once she finished puking and managed to pull herself together, she wiped her mouth and cast cautious look at the knight.

What she found there was not what she expected.

Instead of the hole in head with gore gushing out there was new eye, complete with green irises and black pupils. The eyelid was still in pieces, mangled flesh hanging loosely over her eye, but she could see it mending itself, moved by some unknown magic.

\- "I apologize for making you witness all of this. Believe me, this was not part of the plan. We didn't expect that, thing, to follow us all the way here. "

Pearl said her apology, but it fell on deaf ears as Connie still struggled to comprehend what she was seeing. Only when knight's eye finally completed its healing and a slow, cautious blink sealed its regeneration as successful her speech returned.

\- "You really are a witch."

But then the reality snapped back. Reason and nerve returned to Connie and the past few minutes flowed through her mind illuminated in this new light.

\- "No! I mean, what was that thing! What happened to them! Why are you even here?!"

Her voice was frantic, but as her head grew clearer her tone also grew harsher.

\- "This was a Hunter. Their souls were drained. And, we came here to protect Steven. Though, with little success as you can see."

As the knight spoke she gingerly tried to stand up. Her regeneration seemed to seep the strength away from her as she barely was able to hold her weight.

\- "Their souls were drained?!"

Connie took a step closer, fury in her eyes and her hands itching to strangle the woman.

\- "Does that mean they're dead?!"

Pearl raised her head only to meet the murderous rage burning behind Connie's eyes. But even though she barely stood and tremors racked her body now and again she answered the question.

\- "No. We can still save them. If we would manage to kill it before it returns to its owner their souls would find their way back to the bodies. But that's impossible right now."

\- "And if we don't?"

Pearl said nothing. Answer to that question was obvious to both of them and Connie understood it. She turned to survey the scene of carnage taking in the unsaid answer.

She took her time weighting the responsibility that was put on her shoulders before asking again.

\- "How do we kill it then?"

\- "I-I don't know."

This time Connie's abrupt turn managed to elicit the reaction from the woman. Her hands shoot up in front of her as she quickly amended her statement.

\- "We've only killed two until now. And never in such circumstances. We usually have time, well placed traps and considerable number advantage before we even think of going against them! I can't do it alone!"

The warrior before her was scared.

Connie did not expect this.

Image of this resigned face stoically pulling the fire poker from her face resurfaced in her mind. She could not believe it was the same person. That this scared, directionless, meek creature in front of her could have been the same one who without second thought bore the pain many would die from.

It confused her.

But Connie was smarter than this. She would push through the confusion and reach the goals she had set for herself.

\- "Well, I'm not letting them die. I may be just a human, but I am going after this, Hunter, creature, thing. You can sit here and cover in fear or help me."

It wasn't the best motivational speech in the world. It wasn't even the best one given by Connie. But nonetheless it worked. Something in her words seemed to spark the woman's interest.

\- "Yes, you're a human. And quite fit for one too. If only we could corner it and make you his focus. Oh, but it will never work we'd need a tracking spell, bait and some formidable weaponry. Although, if I mixed our mana and, then imprinted it on a weapon it just might do the trick. However…"

Connie was lost.

She knew that Pearl muttered to herself about the technical stuff of a plan that was hatching inside her head, but the specifics were lost on her. Why would she have to be the beast's focus? Why would they need to mix mana? Whose mana were they going to mix?

Pearl did not seem eager to answer those questions.

She muttered for some more time, getting more and more lively with each passing second. Her exhaustion seemed to flake off her in pieces and soon there was no longer even a hint of it.

Finally her mumbling stopped.

\- "Yes, this could actually work."

Pearl resurfaced from her own world and regaled the Connie with look full of determination.

\- "Grab a weapon. The Hunter will be our prey today."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note.

First of all, big thanks to all who favourited this story. You're awesome:D

And I just want to say that yes I know it's Steven in the description not Connie, and I promise he will be in the next chapter along with the rest of Gems. I do not try to mislead you, it's just how this story goes. Although admittedly, Connie will have very big part, much bigger than in the show.

Speaking of next chapters. I will have little time this week and I wanted to make it bit longer so I will post it probably in two weeks time. But if you care for my other writing there will be a story next saturday. Just not QFTT. Sorry.

Anyway that out of the way, have some action today. It's my first time actually writing the fight scene so I'm not sure if it's any good, but well. First time for everything.

Thanks.

* * *

\- "Really? 'The Hunter will be our prey today'"

Teasing voice of Connie broke the silence that filled last few minutes. Wind was lazily blowing through the fields as our scenery has changed. It little to help cool them.

Especially the knight with her full armour.

Before leaving, however, the pair made their preparations. It consisted mostly of Pearl mumbling to herself, smith retrieving her hammer from the locked case beneath the table, knight checking on her friends and a little more mumbling.

Magic seemed to be mighty wordy business.

But in all this excitement Connie did not notice ridiculousness of this last comment. Now on the other hand, as their walk out of town reached roughly half an hour mark, her mind grew bored and she decided to revisit recent events.

That was when the terrible one liner struck her.

\- "I mean, it was technically accurate, but come on. You are a mage, surely you can do better than this."

And so could Connie.

So many questions yearned to be asked. They left the smithy in a rush, with no time for words and once outside their tempo did not falter. What was the plan, would Steven and the rest be fine on their own, why did they even come to see her? These question burned her mind, begging to be let out.

And yet, for some strange reason she could not find a will to do it.

Weirder still, was the playful teasing that would escape her mouth instead. The pale woman coughed, blushing slightly, awkward look fleeting through her face for a brief instant.

\- "Yes, anyway. Ekhm.. plan, yes let us discuss the plan."

She was clearly uncomfortable which made strong woman giggle slightly, only adding to the blush already sporting on the Pearl's face.

\- "I, We will need large clear area, rich with both nature and sun mana. There is a perfect spot close nearby actually."

Connie wanted to interrupt her, tease the awkward woman a little more, but the rational part, the one reminding her constantly of three unconscious bodies lying in her workshop, sternly refused this childish antics.

This was important after all.

\- "I will lure the hunter while making myself unnoticeable to it. Once it appears you will have to buy me a few minutes before I prepare sufficiently strong spell to ensure the kill."

The road through plains gave way to silent rustling of the leaves and shade of the looming branches as they entered the forest. Searing heat became slightly more bearable, but it was still intense.

Connie barely noticed this changes however, her attention fully on the soft voice explaining the intricacies of the plan.

Which, truth to be told, did not seem that intricate at all.

\- "Wait, that's all?"

\- "Well, yes, basically. But it won't be easy for you. And I will need all of my concentration to garner enough power to kill it. If even one of us stumbles we are as good as dead Connie."

Still distracted by the melodic tune of death this voice prophesized, the smith did not notice that they started going uphill.

Trees were starting to thin out soon, as what appeared to be forest proved itself to be rather small gathering of trees and they were already almost out of it.

\- "Yeah, I get that. But you guys are the warriors. And, you said you killed only three of them. I mean if just fighting head on is your strategy, then how do I even have a chance if your friends didn't?"

Judging by the uncomfortable look that sported on Pearls face it was clear that she wanted to avoid the answer.

But she couldn't.

All of her plan hinged on this one fact and she knew it.

\- "Two of them actually."

She stopped for a moment to gather her thoughts, but she knew this answer would not satisfy Connie. The woman wanted truth and Pearl was about to deliver.

\- "You see, for us Gems or Witches, the touch of Hunter's hair is tragic. It rips our already torn souls from the body and holds them inside. For you, who never even touched magic however, it's going to be, well… You will survive of course but…"

She stumbled a bit as some inner block refused to let her say the words.

\- "I'm sorry. But it's going to be extremely painful Connie."

The words were said gloomily as the knight knew that dropping this news right now gave the woman little way to back out. But it either was up here when she already agreed or with her staring at the unconscious form of her friend.

Neither situation was particularly good for making life changing choices.

And she had another anvil to drop.

\- "And there is one more thing actually."

\- "What is it?"

Surprisingly Connie was not mad. She did agree in the heat of the moment, but that does not mean she was unaware of the danger. Seeing the two most wanted individuals in the kingdom fall in the blink of eye, and going against the creature that caused this… It was suicide.

But she would do it anyway.

Prone form of the only friend she ever has was still in front of her eyes and she knew that she would do anything to help him. Which was exactly what she was doing actually.

And yet she was not afraid.

Connie could not explain it. Here she was, on the mission that led most likely to her doom and she was calm. But it was not the serenity of people you saw on the gallows, just waiting for the executioner to pull the lever.

No.

She was sure they were going to win.

Still the words that came next unsettled her greatly.

\- "You will have to contain all three of his locks before I can deal the blow."

Pearl stopped before she said this and trained her eyes on the woman. There was sadness in her look that only added to the feeling of dread that washed Connie in this moment.

It was brief feeling, barely a shudder, but distressing nonetheless. She quickly shrugged it off, however, and the previous calm faith in her companion's plan somehow returned.

And there was already a question on her lips.

Before she could articulate it, however, Pearl cut her off.

\- "I.. I know it sounds absurd, but you have to trust me. If that, thing so much as brushes me with them I will die. And then you will die, and Steven will never get his mind back!"

As she talked her voice became more and more hysterical and finally, as her composure fell entirely, it became a shriek.

Connie wanted to do something. To come closer, put the hand on the panicked woman's shoulder and tell her that it will be okay.

But she didn't.

Instead trying for her most reassuring voice she said.

\- "Then let's make sure we do it right. Now where is this place you were talking earlier?"

\- "We're already here actually."

* * *

The place Connie found herself in was majestic.

And she did not use that word often. But when faced with as magnificent view as she was right now, no other word was suitable.

Other than breathtaking maybe.

Or splendiferous, she was not sure how she knew that one though.

But what she actually saw was the sea. The never-ending expanse of blue waves surrounded her from three sides, pushing one after another into the bottom of the cliff.

Because that was where she was standing.

Too close to the edge and with view too broad for someone used to working in foundry all day. Agoraphobic.

And yet this place was perfect. It was filled with harmony of nature that could be only found in everlasting conflict.

Water around them was continuously crashing into the ground beneath, calm and patient. With gentle murmur it chipped away a grain at a time of the millennia old stone.

Someday it would be enough to dislodge a pebble, then a rock, until one day. One day the whole cliff would fall down.

But the earth had time.

Time was always in favor of the rocks. While fire lived in a moment, the air blown for hours, and water slept for millennia, the earth?

The earth counted height.

How tall a mountain died here to become this pleasant cliff? And how many volcanoes added another foot to its height in that time?

That was the unit of earth.

It was the closest thing Connie knew to eternity.

* * *

It was not surprising then that their preparation seemed rather quick in comparison.

Soon Pearl was sitting, eyes closed, on the most forward, but stable, piece of the cliff she could find while Connie positioned herself in front of her.

Far in front.

She was not afraid. At least she would never admit it. But the truth was Connie was never good with open spaces, or water. That's why she loved blacksmithing, being holed up in a tiny, cluttered room, hours at a time, for her it was perfect. Although, admittedly the distance was also part of Pearl's plan.

Who right now was chanting under her breath words Connie could not understand.

It was going on for quite some time already, with no visual effects to go by she wondered if the knight could actually do magic, but then with the flash of light the air around her lit. When Connie's eyes stopped hurting and she looked again, Pearl was sitting in the sphere made of pure lightning.

Which was certainly rather decisive answer to her question.

But Connie knew what that meant. She gripped her blade tighter and prepared for the incoming Hunter.

Still as she waited she looked back at how ridiculous her situation was. A simple small town blacksmith, siding with one of the most powerful criminals in the kingdom to defeat the threat that had almost no weaknesses.

This was crazy.

Slight panic went through her as she briefly wondered if she had gone mad. But she rejected that thought instantly, this threat was real. And with her sword in her right hand she somehow knew she could do it.

Still there was something else worrying her, something she could not quite place her finger on.

Suddenly it clicked.

And as all the great revelations when they appear, it came with a flash and a bang.

And huge flying monster materializing right in front of her.

Connie wasn't startled though. Somehow suddenly she felt more clearheaded than whole day.

She reacted immediately. Jump back, assume a stance. Eyes on the enemy.

No sing of previously sloppy form was there as she fluidly performed the motions. Every move purposeful, every breath measured, it was as if she trained her whole life for this one fight.

She attacked.

There was nothing to be gained by her being defensive. It was sword not a shield. She had to gain control of this fight.

Sword slashed at the nearest tendril. It slashed through air. Swift twist rotated her body and she slashed again.

CLANG!

Her sword sang as if the tendril was made of metal. But she was prepared.

Jump back. Just in time to dodge the third one. Again. Run.

She had to buy Pearl time.

Dodge one tendril, strike another, pivot, jump, slash, duck, roll. Get up. Again.

She had to keep the thing busy.

Connie landed on another side of the monster, already preparing herself for another rush at her foe. But it made no move to pursue her. Hunter stood there unmoving, its tendrils moving choppily, as if uncertain if this was even a fight.

It attacked her when she got near, but other than that it simply floated there. And judged. Connie was sure it was judging her.

And she was about to prove herself.

Run.

The closest tendril shot out to hit her. Dodging without a problem she quickly closed the gap between them. Another two were about to smack her when she jumped.

And landed on the strangely metallic surface.

She was slipping. Stab. Crack. Her blade made it through, it was enough. Slip.

THUD!

The Hunter went crazy.

Connie tried to roll to the side, but with tendrils smashing around furiously she was not fast enough.

ARGH!

Loud scream escaped her throat as the metallic thing touched her left hand. Her whole body erupted in pain, liquid fire burning through her entire being.

Finally their contact broke. She was still rolling, natural tilt of the ground helping her during escape.

Get up.

The thing lost one of its eyes, the emerald cracked in the shards of green glass, showing the insides of the monster that hunted them.

And it was nothing like Connie has ever seen.

Again.

Run.

Fight begun for real this time. Hunter was now actively participating, but the wound it suffered seemed to hinder its abilities. If only just enough to give Connie a fighting chance.

Blacksmith on the other hand became more cautious. Between her enraged enemy, recent near death experience and herself beginning to tire, she was not as keen on charging full on as before.

Which does not mean she didn't.

She still jumped in, dodged and sliced when she had the chance. Circling it, targeting the eye, the body, pressuring.

Connie had to control the tempo of this battle. She had to be in control.

If she couldn't, if she stumbled and was put on defensive, she was fried.

And it wasn't time for that yet.

So the battle continued.

Another run electrified her body. This time she was prepared for the ripping pain that shot through her. She was able to endure it, even if just for an instant. She retreated once again.

Not for long though.

Again.

Run.

Pearl was watching from the distance, her cage of lightning as much imprisoning her as as it kept her safe. But it would not be for long. She was almost done.

Again.

Run.

Knight watched as Connie threw herself once again, with all her rapidly declining strength at the foe she knew she couldn't beat. And got hit once again.

Aaaa!

The scream broke her heart, but she could not help. She had her role and she had to fulfill it. She wanted to close her eyes, to avoid seeing pain that etched itself on the woman's face, watching her whole body tensing before going limp.

Falling to the ground.

Getting up.

Again.

Run.

Her movements were much slower now, and every time she charged she failed to dodge one or two strikes. Still Pearl was grateful that the beast was unable to catch her.

She shuddered at the thought what would happen if it did.

Her spell was ready.

\- "Connie now!"

The woman in question jumped mid charge, a feat she has not attempted since destroying the eye, aiming herself for another stab. The reaction was immediate. All three tendrils shoot out, this time easily snatching her from the air, coiling itself around her limbs, hoisting her above the ground in tight grip.

And terrible agony.

Cries that escaped Connie's throat before were nothing compared to the shriek that shook the area now.

Pearl dispelled her shield.

The bright blue spear materialized in front of her glowing with ethereal light. She wasted no time, the monster would spot her soon. Grabbing the mystical weapon she charged the monster. With speed that no human could match, especially in full armour she closed in for the final strike.

There was brilliant flash.

And the battle has ended.

* * *

THUD!

It was Connie's body that hit the ground.

She fell hard as Hunter's body disintegrated into ash upon its destruction, leaving nothing to hold her aloft anymore.

Pearl was by her side in a moment. Already chanting pain lessening spells under her breath, Connie would need them for sure.

But even as she casts them her pupils dilated in new horror.

Connie's leg.

* * *

Connie was awake, her eyes were clouded with pain, but she aware. She stared at the form kneeling over her mangled leg.

\- "Connie I'm so sorry, but I need you to be awake for this. Okay? Here I go."

Twist.

Another scream.

* * *

Connie was pretending to be unconscious. Pearl moved her from her earlier position and so now she rested on the top of the cliff.

But this time it was fine.

She could see her town from here. She could see her smithy. And, looking at it was when it hit her.

They did it.

Joy filled her to the brim and soon she wasn't able to contain it. She burst out laughing.

It startled Pearl who sat nearby, deep in thought, her eyes trained on the horizon. But it was good thing, after recent events. Clear, pure laughter was not something she expected to hear from Connie.

It made her smile for the first time in a year.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note.

So I know I promised you all a longer one. But real life has this tendency of hijacking all my time lately and well. Sorry.

Anyway.

I hope you like this chapter, we have a dream scene and a lot of talking, and the beginnings of some longer action.

In the other news. For those who also read my other story last week. (As I am not quite sure how else to communicate here, but through stories.)

Wow. Thank you all. I did not expect you all to like this thing so much. Honestly, I didn't. That was supposed to be one shot. Just y'know captcha gnomes and stuff. BUT. Seeing as there is like eleven people waiting for the next chapter I will make more. Well, I don't wanna disappoint, but then again I need to some time to think where I want to go with this. As such you can expect the new chapter in two weeks. Thank you once again and bye :D

And speaking of which. Next chapter of this story will be next saturday.

Thank you.

* * *

The last thing Steven could remember was brief pain. And, after that?

Darkness.

The world although hidden from sight could be felt in the sticky goo of dream reality. Invisible shapes changed and twisted as they moved past the man. Rather felt then noticed they made no sound and they're vague apparitions were a total mystery.

It all seemed like a nightmare really.

But it was not scary, not yet anyway, the projections of the subconscious bore no threat to him and only seemed to herald something bigger. And they did.

Steven finally realized that his body was there with him. He was walking the dark path towards some unknown goal. The shadows now were more defined, resting by the sides of the road, barely any different from each other.

He walked for hours or minutes, the feeling was hazy and his memory eluded him. But he knew it was some amount of time already. And so it felt fine, the moment was right, it was to be expected, nothing unusual.

Locked doors appeared without appearing in front of him.

It was like they stood there forever, blocking his only path, like a toothpick in the fields. He couldn't go around, he couldn't go through. It was the only door, and they were locked.

Why?

Well, Steven just knew that. It is dream logic, and you can't question that.

So he turned on his heel to stare into the darkness, only to gaze upon the path that was no longer there. Or rather it was there, but tilted and twisted in such a way he would scratch his head bare if he dared to think about it.

Which he didn't.

Not with the feeling that suddenly overtook his whole being.

Now, he was afraid.

Two shapes whirled to existence where he looked and he could tell they were as scared as he was. Terrified even. Vague feeling of knowledge told him one of them was Pearl, even though he could see neither. Their faces were a blur of black and grey and they're silhouettes as meaningless as any part of the dream.

But the feeling was there.

And he could feel there was something different about her. Something not quite right, not fitting the mage he met. The man on the other hand was a mystery. Who was he, Steven could not tell. All he knew that he was sadness.

"Steven, get in the house."

The Pearl silhouette turned to him, speaking silently her words. But even with no sound the message was still clear.

"Now!"

Steven couldn't read her lips or body language they were, after all, not existent in this plane of blackness. But he did not waste any time to follow the command this pseudo memory was screaming at him.

The doors opened with ease.

Inside there was path yet again, but the space was also more defined. Many object so nearly existing in the pure void, the memories almost so vivid to actually be remembered. They all banged at the Steven's subconsciousness begging to be released into this dream world of his. But he still could not grasp any of them. So many, almost remembered things.

He went past them in a hurry.

He knew this was not the inside the voice was commanding him to reach. This familiar space behind the door was not good enough, he had to go further.

Long steps and fast pace in just few dream minutes took him the few feet he had to travel. He wanted to walk further as he still felt nowhere near his destination. The path stopped here however, single line of darkness transformed into a little circle of sorts and he was right in the middle. He knew it was bad.

Still he was not prepared for the loud crash and splinters and rocks and screams and….

* * *

Whaa!

Steven woke up suddenly. His muscles tensed and he almost jolted up before he realized that was the reality. His senses were muddled and as he laid there his mind began drifting back to his peculiar nightmare.

Closing his eyes he tried to grab at the few wisps of his already fading memories. Trying to piece all random thoughts into one coherent image proved to be impossible. One sentence, however, became crystal clear to him however.

\- "Amethyst, get in the house. Now."

Deep furrow appeared at his forehead. He was quite sure this was not how his dream went. Not to mention the deep, calm, voice that spoke them was definitely not the shriek he remembered.

\- "Oh, come on. We can't just wait here for her to come by."

At this point Steven was already sure this was not part of his musings. Even through his fading sleepiness he recognized the owner of the voice as Amethyst and the previous speaker as Garnet. Neither of them seemed to notice him waking up however.

\- "I'll just pop out for a few minutes, scout the area and be back before Steve here even wakes up."

\- "He already did."

Or maybe they did.

This made Steven open his eyes and last remnants of the night terror to flee from his memory for good. Realizing he's been caught listening on their conversation he sat up and mumbled awkward apology.

\- "Sorry. Didn't want interrupt you guys."

Steven finally got good look around the room. And, some things were much different than he remembered.

Amethyst for one was standing by the door, which for some reason were on his right. The only other person in the room was Garnet. She was sitting by the forge, completely unfazed by the heat, her legs folded beneath her. At this moment Steven realized something.

He could not remember falling asleep.

Try as he may his memory ended at the talk he had with Connie. Which raised another important question flag in his mind.

\- "Where is Connie though?"

And as another thought struck him he immediately amended himself.

\- "Is she with Pearl? I can't really remember anything since I talked with her."

Garnet was up by this point reaching her hand to help Steven get up on his feet. But it was Amethyst who spoke first.

\- "We think so. Somebody had to off the Hunter that zapped us. But, we don't know if they survived it though, I'll tell you that thing is one mean beast to kill."

\- "What!?"

Amethyst bluntness startled the man. He still could not remember what happened and the thought of his best friend being in mortal danger because of his actions scared him immensely.

\- "Where are they? We need to go help them, guys! What if they are hurt?"

His pleads for reassurance were soon answered as Garnet put both of his hands on his shoulders and with iron grip steadied the man.

\- "Steven, relax. They are fine. Trust me."

Steven was still distraught, but strong yet tender grip grounded him in the reality and helped him push his most troubling thoughts away. That is until Amethyst spoke again.

\- "Yeah, and we have loads of our own troubles."

\- "Amethyst!"

\- "What? He has the right to know."

Garnet was annoyed. For the first time in the short time Steven knew her he saw her expressing such strong emotion. He could clearly see that this was something that blind woman did not want him to hear.

Which made him even more curious.

He judged for a second if it was okay to pry for details, seeing as Garnet was clearly uncomfortable with the topic, but if Amethyst was right. There were lives at stake here.

\- "What do you mean? Didn't Pearl and Connie kill whatever was threating us already? And what happened actually, I can't remember anything!"

Amethyst wanted to speak again, but with a shake of her hand Garnet promptly silenced her.

\- "Let me explain Steven."

And Garnet started talking.

* * *

It wasn't long tale by far, but we mostly know that part already. How the talk went and the way Garnet saved the day. What Hunter is and how it stole their souls.

We even heard how it immediately escaped and probably contacted its maker who was now on the way with reinforcements in case anything went awry.

Which of course it did.

And how they wouldn't be able to face them because none of them was… Oh, we did not know those things.

Then maybe we better listen.

* * *

\- "But if Connie could fight the Hunter because she's human than I can too! I am a human!"

Both women exchanged glances between themselves. There was something fishy about this statement, and as they knew the truth it was not a convincing lie.

\- "Steven, we have no time for this."

\- "Yeah, kid. We already know everything about you."

The man was backed to the wall now. He could not wiggle out of this and he knew it. Still he could try, and try he did.

\- "Look, ladies. I may seem from out of this world while in all truth I am but a simple, hard-working man."

Stunned silence stretched for a few seconds as both women tried to process Steven's ridiculous words. First to break the tension was Amethyst with a loud guffaw soon followed by more subdued chuckle from Garnet.

Even Steven threw away the air of seriousness and joined the laughter. Few seconds passed while they enjoyed the merriment before Amethyst, still laughing a little, decided to bring the conversation back on its rails.

\- "Good one Steve. But, yeah we know you're a mage."

\- "Whaat? That's impossible!"

Steven still played the game, still reluctant to share such a personal information.

\- "I mean I'm a man! Everyone knows only women can be mages."

Garnet would have none of this though. She was tired of this charade, and she could feel the time running out.

\- "Steven! We don't have time for this. You are a mage and a gem and you know it."

\- "But…"

Steven made last weak attempt at protesting but Garnet's firm tone of voice stopped him right away.

\- "No buts Steven. Peridot is gonna be here any moment now and we need a plan to stop her."

\- "Okay, but who's Peridot?"

His voice was filled with genuine surprise. Steven was never one for keeping up with times and he often found himself surprised at the mention of famous names. This time it was the smaller woman who filled the gaps in his knowledge.

\- "She's the gal who made all of those freaky Hunters. Young and brilliant mage, isn't she Garnet?"

\- "Yes, she is."

Again few seconds of awkward silence passed between them. Garnet was silent, lost for some reason deep in her thoughts, and it took some time before Steven asked another question.

\- "So, what's the plan?"

Four expectant eyes watched the tall woman who was still unresponsive.

\- "Yeah, what's the plan girl? Or are we just going to wait for her to come?"

\- "I don't know. I didn't have enough time. I'm going to try see it again now."

Anger started bubbling in the blind woman, spilling over from the dams and dousing her words in thick layers of annoyance and gritted teeth.

\- "I'm trusting you with Steven Amethyst."

With this she turned around and assumed her place at the foot of the forge. Sitting down, her body relaxed, hands dropping at her knees she was out of the conversation.

* * *

Time passed slowly after Garnet started her meditation and Steven soon found himself asking questions again.

\- "So, what is she doing?"

Amethyst was now sprawled on the desk by the wall. Having shoved all the tools cluttering it to the side she nonchalantly nestled herself atop of it. At the Stevens question, however, she raised her head to look at her companion.

\- "She's trying to see the future. It's one of her powers as a Gem."

The explanation was unasked for, but Steven still found himself lost a little as it answered the question he was going to ask perfectly. He did not fret for long however, as another one soon filled his mind.

And then the woman did it again, once again pre-empting his question.

\- "Mine is longevity mainly, but I also got this sweet power when I can turn invisible for a few minutes. Quite handy when you're a thief wouldn't you say?"

Steven heard the explanation quite well, but his mind was nowhere near processing it. All that he could think of is how this little woman knew what he was going to say before he asked his questions.

He probably should feel terrified, but being himself he was mostly curious.

Yet another time however Amethyst answered before he could even say the question

\- "And no I can't read your mind, just your surface emotions."

\- "Wow! That's amazing! So that means you know what I feel right now?"

Steven was impressed.

As much as Amethyst enjoyed his awe, the man had no idea about controlling his volume though. And so, before he could finish his sentence she found herself covering his mouth with her hands.

\- "Shush! You'll wake the blind Princess. And trust me whent I say she gets all grogy when you do that."

Steven cooked his head in wonder, but still he nodded in silent agreement to keep his voice down. Scent of chalk filled his nostrils but he brushed it aside. He did not know this woman for long, but even he could see the obvious.

\- "You don't like Garnet very much."

It was as much a question as a statement of fact but the effect it had on Amethyst was quite spectacular.

\- "No, I mean yes, but… Ugh. Look Steven, it's not that simple, I love them both like sisters, but I don't trust them."

She waited for a second, pondering her next words.

\- "I just can't read them. It's like they have no emotions at all. I know it's probably Pearls weird magic, but it's freaking me out."

Steven was at loss for words. He wanted to help, cheer up the short woman, but could find nothing suitable. Still he needed to say something.

Amethyst would not let him do it however.

\- "Thanks Steven, but it's not your problem. Even if it's magic, I can't trust them if they don't trust me."

* * *

After their conversation, the room fell into awkward silence once again.

Needing something to occupy their time while waiting, Amethyst started playing with her knife while Steven turned his sight onto the table. He did not know proper order the tools should be in, but still the motions of organizing it proved to be quite potent distraction.

But those are boring details.

Enough to say about fifteen minutes passed in silence while they waited for Garnet.

But it was not her awaking that broke their boredom, but rather the brilliant flash of light that came from the street.

* * *

Slam!

Dread was painted on the face of Amethyst when she closed the door. She paid no notice to Steven's questioning look, her whole attention focused on the still form of Garnet.

\- "Oh, this is bad. This is very, very bad."

Few short steps took her near the forge and before Steven could react she was shaking the tall woman awake.

\- "Garnet, wake up! She's already here! We need your plan now!"

\- "Amethyst, stop that!"

This finally broke the woman out of her craze. Garnet's form fell back to her relaxed posture as Amethyst released her grip on her shoulders.

\- "Steven you don't understand. Without her we're screwed! Hell, even with her we're probably dead now!"

\- "Amethyst, calm down! This isn't helping anything! Just tell me what you saw, we'll try to think of something before Garnet is back."

His reasonable words seemed to work. Begrudgingly she recounted him what she saw.

And what she saw wasn't much.

\- "I just saw her warping okay? I didn't wait till she spotted me in the doors."

A glimpse of green in the haze caused by the blinding light was enough to convince her of danger and she immediately retreated into the house.

It was not enough for Steven though.

\- "Well, that's no good. We need to know more than that. Can you go check again? I mean you can turn invisible, right?"

\- "Well, yeah but the Hunters will be able to sniff me out anyway."

This threw a wrench in the Steven's plan, but he was not the person to give up easily. With his optimism still burning he searched for another solution.

\- "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know that. But we will find another solution to see what's going on."

Steven would soon learn to be careful what he wishes for. Universe had strange way of delivering on those.

* * *

Slam!

\- "You are under arrest in the name of the queen!"

Three men burst through the door in rapid succession.

All were tall, with powerful frames filling out the steel armor they were wearing. In hands they had swords, standard guardsman issue, but too well maintained to be used often.

Twang. Thud.

Sound of fired crossbow greeted them, felling the first one through.

Amethyst was a quick thinker obviously.

While Steven was still in shock, she rejected the weapon in her hand in favor of one of her two short swords. Quick glance around the room and she was ready to charge.

Clang!

Steel met steel and the strength of the attack pushed the man backwards.

Clang!

Another vicious strike and another step back. But as he retreated the second man took his place. Amethyst barely dodged the strike, this time stepping backwards herself.

Pushed onto defensive Amethyst was now continuously falling back.

But by this time Steven came to his senses.

He was not a warrior and he could do little to help her fight. But that doesn't mean he could do nothing.

\- "Stop it!"

Three heads turned to him as the wave of pink light flooded the room. But only one finished its movement. Two other frozen motionless mid turn.

A violet face that managed, however, was watching him in awe.

\- "That was amazing Steven!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note.

Well its late. Sorry for the delay, but "here insert excuse about how I was busy and felt terrible all week long". Sorry.

Anyway, it's another chapter. With another fight scene. I just worry that I made this one too grisly and brutal, so watch out.

What's next? Next chapter is going to be in another two weeks, as the next one in queue is the Interrogation. And, I think that's it. I hope you enjoy and well...

Thanks.

* * *

\- "That was amazing Steven!"

Pair of deep violet eyes screamed joy as the little woman circled the two frozen statues of men.

\- "I didn't know you could do that!"

\- "Yeah, I didn't know either. It just kind of happened."

A big hand scratched a bountiful hair as Steven sheepishly responded. He was not used to people admiring his magical prowess as most people he met were rather suspicious of his gift. And, only now he realized how much it hurt.

Not as much as pitchforks and torches mind you, but still considerably.

Looking at the woman who praised him however, he noticed that his accidental spell did more than save their lives. Flood of pink light that froze their assailants unmoving, managed merely to cover Amethyst in a thick layer of rime and water.

Water that quickly trickled down her face washed down the poor excuse of a make-up and uncovered in the process her true colors.

Literally.

Because as it seemed her natural skin tone was far from natural. Or at least what Steven was taught to consider as such.

But it was no time for questions as they had more pressing matters at hand.

\- "Sir! They have a mage there!"

\- "… You, find the bridge and tell them to send for Hunters! The rest of you set up mana nullifiers, we can't let them escape!"

An authoritative voice boomed from outside the doors, stopping their conversation. Few quick steps took Amethyst to the door her head peeking just so slightly outside. Steven soon joined her, his position making him unable to watch, but intent on hearing everything the woman said.

\- "Damn, there's like a dozen of them. I don't think we will be able to take them on Steven."

\- "We won't have to."

Garnet's voice coming unexpectedly from just behind them coupled with big hands firmly gripping their shoulders made both of them jump.

\- "But you will have to do everything I say."

Steven and Amethyst exchanged glances for a second, shrugging slightly as they came to some unspoken agreement.

\- "Fine, we trust you. Just tell the plan already girl."

\- "We need to split. Amethyst, you go first and head straight ahead. Get on the roofs and keep running. Steven you head for the market. You have to find a witch. I will find you all once we're safe."

And without waiting for them to agree she pushed Amethyst towards the door.

\- "Now go!"

* * *

The world outside became a mess when Amethyst bolted out the doors.

But first let us rewind a few minutes however.

We're also going to leave the stuffy building and brave the stale air and scorching rays of the outside world to get us some new perspective on the whole situation.

The street was nearly empty save for the few unlucky souls who had the misfortune of needing things done. Most of the populace was, however, either in their homes or tending to their shops at the little square in the center of small town generously called a market.

All in all it was a busy day for the town.

Which, admittedly both explained and convoluted the explanation of near complete desolation of the neighborhood. And, the neighborhood was not too grand. Located at the outskirts of the little town few small homes were clustered together around the dirt road. They were not a shabby shacks, haphazardly thrown together, but a decent craftsmanship of wood or stone.

The road was not too wide; just enough space for two carts to pass each other, but as it was not the busy side of the town either it was more than enough.

Still, even in this location the blacksmith got its share of visitors.

And right now few more were on their way.

Bright light exploded in front of the smithy. At first just a dot in the fabric of the street it expanded quickly in a dome of green covering almost half of the road. But then as fast as it appeared it was gone. Without the trace the only proof of existence being the scorched ground and the short woman standing in the middle of it.

SLAM.

Went the doors of the smithy. The woman did not notice however, as she was already muttering arcane words under her breath weaving another spell. It took her only seconds to finish it, but in the meantime we can take a look at how this mysterious visitor looked.

And she looked unusually to say the least.

Many of her features would make one stop to think, or in case of more close minded people to flinch in horror, but most prominent was probably her light green skin. Her dress was a leather vest and green pants while her head a nice contrast of bright blond. But whilst her unconventional look gathered a lot of attention, it failed to keep it for long.

But then there were her limbs. At those one could look forever. Or rather at what weird apparatus covered them entirely. Green coated metal arms and legs, too heavy for thin arms of a woman, moved with the help of magic. Extending from her knees and elbows down it protected the most vital parts for any mage - her hands.

Legs were useful too, of course, though not nearly as essential.

Faux fingers of green stone floated close, following the movement of her arms. She looked much like a weird cross between a machine and a human and that alone could lead her to stakes. But she was not afraid of little people.

She was Peridot. She was the hand of the law now. And her little spell was already done.

\- "Ugh, damn Pearl. I can't trace anyone now. Never mind I'll just do it by force."

Few little ball of green energy appeared in her faux-fingers, fished out of the little pouch attached to her belt during her little speech. Another short mutter and she scattered all but one around herself. This last one she held in front of her and with another cryptic incantation it started to grow.

Soon it was out of her hands floating in the air growing in height, green energy sizzling around the edges. It stretched quickly soon reaching its full form of the door when the spell ended and with another brilliant flash all of them activated.

Half a dozen bursts of energy erupted around Peridot bathing her in eldritch flames. Unlike the ground beneath them she was unaffected. The spell did work though and five Hunters now stood where the balls fell and fully fledged doors to nothing appeared with the sixth flash. Almost immediately they were slung open and a flood of guards came through.

Peridot watched for a second her handiwork, enjoying the sight of her underlings scrambling through, scouting the area taking formation. She loved having minions.

But soon she turned her head away, and her smug grin was replaced again by irritated scowl. Something on the horizon caught her attention. Some disturbances in the natural energies, great enough to be felt over such a distance tickled her senses and she knew. It was this traitorous woman, Pearl.

\- "Argh, she had to get away?"

This shifted priorities in her plan, and she cursed under her breath as she would have to split her group once again. She was not afraid of losing however, she knew that this many hunters would be more than enough of stopping the woman. Rather, it was the tedium of this hunt that irked her.

This was a job for Jasper not her.

\- "You, there, Captain, or whatever! Start with this house and search the whole city for the Rebels. I'm going after Pearl."

With that she turned preparing herself for the departure. She would be delayed however.

\- "But, ma'am! I'm not the Captain!"

If the man was as confused as Peridot was angry than her next words did nothing to clear the situation.

\- "Argh, I don't care! Just do what you are told peasant! Annoying fools."

The last part she grumbled under her breath before she started another incantation. Unlucky guard finally got his senses back and reported to the real Captain and the soon he was running to breach the door of the smithy. It was not his lucky day.

In the meantime Peridot finished her spell and with another blinding flash of green light she and the five Hunters were gone.

* * *

The street was organized chaos.

Almost two dozen of armed man managed to get through the portal and two, six feet tall, spires were being erected right now. Mana nullifiers - the best defense of ordinary folks against the might of magic. And, it was still made by mages. Irony of this fact was, however, lost on them.

Especially with the havoc that was about to be unleashed.

Amethyst stumbled outside the door. Her apparent confusion vexed the crossbowman staring down the door. They were told to shoot on sight. But this sight threw them off their game, and before their captain could rein them in they already lost their window.

Amethyst was a quick thinker as I already mentioned.

Quick scan of the potential battlefield gave her good idea how vastly outnumbered they were and she quickly set to fulfilling the Garnet's plan. With unnatural speed she weaved through the small crowd, still finding the time to throw few daggers. Two limp bodies fell to the ground before she managed to reach the other side of the street.

\- "Catch her, don't let her escape!"

Came the cry of the Captain. His order did nothing to help the confusion as in this moment Steven run out of the building. He was not the fastest man on earth nor was he the most skilled in brawling. But with good dose of surprise and power of inertia he pushed the guards blocking his way to freedom aside and run.

Shots were fired at Amethyst, but she was already on the roofs and running. Two of more conscious guards run after Steven, but the rest were perplexed as to what to do.

It was when the Garnet came through the door.

\- "Hey! You want them!? You have to fight me first."

All the eyes turned on the tall woman in the door and all lit with recognition. Instincts and years of training took over as they saw the real legend standing before them. Crossbowman scrambled to load new bolts and swordsman stood firmer on the ground and everyone was getting battle ready.

But Garnet wasn't about to let them regroup.

Her legs were a blur as she charged for the nearest crossbowman. He stood no chance and with crushing blow in the abdomen he fell limp. This brought them out of their stupor.

\- "Crush her!"

Dozen men charged her. She wasted no momentum however. Turning left, closing on another crossbowman. He was backpedalling she was faster. Weave right to dodge the sword strike and with another jump she was in range. He was petrified.

She ducked.

Another slash of cold metal ripped through his chest barely missing Garnet's head. She turned and sprung up as it passed over and once again her fist connected. Another cry and another man was down.

Garnet turned as another three were now closing on her. She closed her fists, this was going to be a long fight.

She let them come to her, dodging and weaving around them she kept her distance never engaging as if waiting for something to happen. And finally, with the unparalleled speed, she dodged. Right out of the way of five bolts.

Another two were down. But her dance bought the time for the rest to close in. Crossbowman chucked their weapons of choice for more handy short swords and joined in. And soon Garnet was overrun.

Circle of enemies stood just outside the radius of her punch, ready to strike her.

\- "Give up, you're surrounded."

Garnet gave no response.

\- "I admit seeing you fight is something else. But even you can't defeat us all."

\- "Oh, you've seen nothing yet."

And with that she charged again.

She punched, dodged, weaved and blocked like a machine. With inhuman speed and strength she was more of force of nature than a woman.

Her hair flowed through air in a mess when she ducked and suddenly changing direction as she sprung up to deliver the blow. Or to dodge the strike that was about to connect. She let them strike, using their own strength against them as their swords stopped at armor of their fellow guards. Or in their necks.

Soon it was apparent that they are not fighting with her. It was rather a dance of death and destruction that and she was the one leading it. As another man fell somebody broke.

With a clang sword fell to the ground and a shriek pierced the air. He ran. His cowardly deed bringing a sneer at their Captain's mouth, but in their hearts, they all wanted to follow him.

They wouldn't, they were better trained than that.

Still there were only few of them now, and odds were no longer in their favor, if they ever were.

\- "Give up, leave and close that portal and I'll let you live."

Another derisive snort.

\- "And for what? So that the Yellow Diamond would kill us? Better if we die now."

But he was no longer speaking for the group. Seeing the horror of this fight his troops lost their resolve and with a clang of dropped swords they turned to run.

\- "Cowards!"

But as he was left alone amidst the wreckage he knew further fighting would be futile. Angry scowl never left his face as he agreed to the terms.

\- "Fine. You win."

He made his way to the doors still open but unused in quite a while. Closing them he fished out a green rock key from his pocket and locked them with it.

The door disintegrated.

* * *

Garnet breathed a sigh of relief. The battle was over, Peridot's man defeated and she if bloodied from her enemies still in one piece. It was over.

Once again.

She lived through this battle already, in her visions, during her meditation. She saw what could happen, she saw it unfolding and she shaped the reality to achieve the best one of those.

It was over, she won.

Disturbing vision flashed through her mind but she was too slow, too tired to react in time.

Thud.

Garnet cried out.

She clutched her arm where crossbow bolt hit her, she could feel blood. Standing up became a chore, her inhuman durability proving far from limitless and she slumped to the ground.

Thinking became hard her thoughts resisting the idea of staying awake. Before the sweet release of unconsciousness took her however she could hear steps coming to her body. The voice that gloated was not the man's however. She knew that voice, she was sure, but no name would get through the haze that was gradually consuming her senses.

\- "Oh, couldn't predict that? Don't worry, you can't die in here. That's what Yellow Diamond told me at least."

And then there was nothing.


End file.
